


Burn

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Torture, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Kate escapes prison but not Stiles
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Noise Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 13
Kudos: 536





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Um... This contains some torture and well, demeaning view towards Werewolves and the like, it's Kate so. Also canon underage and predatory behavior towards and underage teenager. 
> 
> If you find any of this triggering I suggest you skip this story just know that Stiles removes the threat of Kate forever and move on, alright.
> 
> Please let me know if any other tags are needed for this fic.

They are all monsters, she thought as she watched them, hidden by spells and shadows.

She doesn't know how she failed, how they escaped and it doesn't matter, not really, she knows she won't fail a second time, this time she'll stay, this time she'll watch to make sure.

The Hales will burn, along with her traitor of a brother and his spawn.

Kate Argent moved quietly away from the rebuilt Hale House, already making plans to see it burned to ash like the first.

Only this time the Hales would burn with it.

\---

The Stilinski boy is the key, she thinks, the weakest link now, not a wolf and not family, not really, the mate bond between the child and Peter Hale somehow still unconsumated and therefore useless to the wolf he was mated to.

The beast wouldn't know anything was wrong, that something was hurting the boy, until it was much too late, when the traitor and beast lover's blood spilled over the ground as she lights the match that will burn what the Hales rebuilt.

She considers it a mercy to the poor human boy that he'll be dead before he feels him mate burn to death.

\--

It was easy enough to take the boy, almost too easy, one would think that after the first fire the Hales would take more care with their belongings.

But that was no matter, soon they would have none.

Kate walked down to the cellar of her little rented cabin, the boy was still unconscious, silent and still, she'd have to fix that.

She turned from the boy to fetch her tools, the things she' use to make him tell her how the Hales had protected their home this go around.

She collected her things and turned to the bound boy and almost startled at the eyes that stared at her.

She forced a smirk onto her face, ignoring how her instincts screamed at her to run, that this was one monster she should leave alone, one monster that she should not risk angering.

"Glad you could join me, sweetie." Kate said, almost sweetly.

The boy let a feral grin take over his mouth and Kate had to suppress a shiver at the predator smile.

"Glad to be invited, Katelyn." The boy said as though this was a tea party and not the beginning of a torture session.

"It's Katherine." Kate growled out.

"I'm sorry, Katrina." The boy nodded.

"Katherine!" Kate yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Katinka, and we'll get along just fine." 

Kate screeched wordlessly and struck out at the annoying child, his head snapping to the side with the force of it, a bruise forming near instantly as a trickle of blood crept down from the new cut on his forehead where her wrench had split open his skin.

"Now, now, Katrya, no need to get violent." The brat said calmly as he turned back to her, gaze cold.

She sneered at him, "Oh, darling," She began sweetly, "We're just getting started."

"Can't wait, Kitlyn." He smirked at her.

"Oh, sweetie," She couldn't help caressing down his cheek, returning his smirk when he didn't flinch, "How I wish I could play with you, just like I played with the mutt of Talia Hales'."

The boy stiffened and Kate suddenly had a feeling that bringing up her fun with Derek Hale had been a bad Idea.

"What did you say, Katriane?" The child asked her slowly.

Something in his tone made Kate take a step back, suddenly wishing she'd chosen to use her chains instead of rope for the child's bindings.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" The child screamed as the wind outside began to howl and the ropes binding the child, the monster, burned away and it approached her, walking slowly, deliberately as she cowered away.

With sudden clarity Kate knew that this was not the weak link in the Hales' chain, just as she realized that it had let her take it, let her think it harmless, luring her into a false sense of safety.

Kate's back hit the wall and the monster paused as it stared at her.

It picked something up off her table of toys, flipping it in it's hands, testing it calmly and as she recognized the item she trembled.

"You should have left the Hales alone, Kethryne, should have crawled away to hide and prayed no one would come for you." The boy pointed the blowtorch at her and she tried to move, to fight back but her limbs wouldn't obey her and she could only watch in horror as the child adjusted the blowtorch.

"My husband burned because of you, do you know what it feels like to have fire lick at your skin, to curl around your bones and lungs and to not die because of it?" The boy asked as he stepped closer, kneeling beside her to look her in the eyes.

She wondered if he could see the terror in them as he lit the blowtorch.

"You will, Katyenka." And the boy pointed the flame at her shoulder, her hands, against her side until she could see the flame burning away at her rib bones and she could hear screaming but couldn't tell if they were hers over the wind, they sounded terrified and pained, she hoped that there would be mercy for the screamer.

Eventually the boy grew bored and turned the blowtorch to her face and she saw the blue red flame come nearer and nearer, the boy paused, tilting the flame away for a moment.

"Goodbye, Katherine, may we meet again in Hell." The child smiled almost sweetly at her and she trembled and hoped they never met again as the child returned the flame to her skin and then her eyes until she saw nothing, until she knew nothing more.

\--

The Nemeton hungered, what remained of it, it ached and growled.

Burn't flesh and ash sunk into it's roots, nourishing it and it relished in the lingering taste of fear and regret.

The thing that brought the Nemeton's feast felt none of these. Only a smug satisfaction as it burned what remained of it's sacrifice.

The Nemeton quaked and feasted, yes, it quite liked this creature, perhaps it would keep them, perhaps it would even teach them.

\--

A/n: I don't know, I had a sudden urge to do Kate's pov and putting myself in her mindset makes me feel the need to scrub myself clean.

Also, all of the names that Stiles calls Kate through the fic are different variations of the name Katherine, O don't know purposely calling Kate the wrong name seems like a thing Stiles would do.


End file.
